GreedyGuts
by helookslikearedvine
Summary: Blaine's stomach is full and Kurt is there too help - Klaine cuteness ensues! Enjoy.


A/N - Hey guise! I've been AWOL recently :P Moved away from home and into University life so been a bit insane. But here is a wickle fic I just thought up and couldn't get out of my head. Hope you enjoy (:

* * *

><p>Blaine squeezed another cupcake wrapper into a ball before tossing it towards the bin lazily, missing the target by a few inches. He groaned as he pushed himself further down the chair, his usual straight-backed posture out of sight and completely out of mind.<p>

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend's dire situation; greed, gluttony, just wanting some more God damned delicious cupcakes. He shook his head, smile still controlling his lips as he continued with the work of tidying the mess he had made in the kitchen. Using flour and icing sugar around Blaine was definitely a bad idea, especially considering the fact that he had been in one of his more playful moods. The white dusty powder had ended up in both of their hair and all over both of their outfits despite Kurt having worn an apron.

Blaine rubbed his stomach, eyes closed and head leaning over the back of the chair. He had definitely eaten too much of the left over cake mix. Maybe too much of the icing, as well. Possibly too many of the cakes as soon as they came out of the oven, also. But it was delicious; chocolate cake batter and vanilla hinted icing – perfect on their own before even baking and pretty orgasmic once they had been cooked and joined together in what _had_ to be holy matrimony.

"Come on, greedy-guts. I've finished tidying the mess you helped make and I'm definitely feeling a movie night." Blaine opened his eyes slightly, peeking through his lashes at his boyfriend stood before him with one hand on his hip and one outstretched for Blaine to use for support.

"I don't think I can get up, Kurt. My stomach weighs a ton and my food coma has progressed too far to muster up the energy to heft it up the stairs to your room." Blaine said monotonously, his body too preoccupied with digesting food to even consider concentrating on making much sense. Kurt chuckled too himself as he slipped both hands into Blaine's and tugged him up off his chair, walking backwards towards the stairs while pulled Blaine, vaguely hearing Burt telling them to keep the door open.

* * *

><p>Both boys lay on Kurt's bed, half concentrating on the screen in front of them and half dazed by each other's presence. Kurt lay on his stomach down the middle of the bed, legs bent at the knees and tangled together in the air by the pillows. Blaine lay across the bottom of Kurt's luxurious double bed on his back, head turned towards the screen as he tried to keep his breathing steady.<p>

One of Kurt's hands were under his own chin however the other had wandered half way through the movie they had chosen; Mean Girls.

"Does your stomach still feel all gross and bloated?" Kurt had asked, a frown playing at his eyebrows as he noted on Blaine's curled up foetal position and the hand still placed across his stomach.

"Yeah; it feels like I've finally reached the limit of how much food I can eat. I ate enough food to fix starvation in third world countries." Kurt's hand slowly climbed towards the hem of Blaine's shirt, toying with the loose fabric there before tugging the shirt up slowly and placing his hand on Blaine's slightly podgy belly from eating so much food.  
>Kurt knew Blaine had a pretty toned body and there was not one thing about Blaine that didn't make his heartbeat change from a light pumping to a loud thudding. You would think that having a slightly bloated stomach from eating too much would be an absolute turn-off, but for Kurt it was possibly the cutest thing he had ever seen. Kurt began rubbing at Blaine's tummy, giving him a good old proper belly-rub and revelling in the warm skin beneath his fingertips. Blaine groaned as he realised what Kurt was doing, trying to tug his shirt back down and hide his exposed stomach.<p>

"Kuu-uuurt. Don't do that – my stomach resembles a bouncy castle right now. How is that attractive in any way, shape or form?" Blaine grasped at Kurt's hand, entwining their fingers together and letting them rest on Blaine's chest. But Kurt just persisted and motioned once again to reach towards the bottom of his shirt.

"Blaine, honey, I've seen you in practically every light possible by now. Stark naked, which was awesome, I might add. Half asleep when I wake you after you nod off during a movie, dribbles and snores by the way. Tinted green by coloured corn syrup after being slushied. Crying during the notebook or just breaking down in tears generally. Your stomach is something I have seen many a time before and I am definitely anticipating that this won't be the last time. Now let me make you feel better." Kurt's hand crept under Blaine's shirt once again, slowly stroking the light dusting of hairs there and once again revelling in the soft expansion of skin.

"It's just... look at it – it's all pokey and fatty right now," Blaine said as he jabbed a finger into his soft stomach. "It's cute that you're pretending not to notice but really it's horrible, so, here. Take my hand instead. Just having you here is enough to make me better." Blaine held out his hand for Kurt to take.

"I'm not pretending not to notice," Kurt said simply. "It's the most adorable thing I've seen ever and it just makes me love you more – you're not perfect Blaine, you don't have to be and I don't want you to be. You're toned as hell and this'll be gone tomorrow. Just let me love it while it lasts." Kurt stretched up and placed his lips onto Blaine's belly, blowing raspberries earning a giggle and a scoff from Blaine before kissing it once then returning to the belly-rub.

Despite the fact that anyone could see them if they walked passed Kurt's room door, Kurt's hand remained on Blaine's stomach until it was time for Blaine's curfew and Kurt peppered kisses on Blaine's stomach, sending butterflies through both boys as they tried to elongate their goodbyes for the night.

A/N - Thanks for reading - reviews are appreciated but not mandatory ;) haha


End file.
